An Unexpected Love
by lostnumb
Summary: All human. Buffy lives in a world of abuse and fear. But what happens when she falls for someone unexpectedly and he returns that love? Will she finally tell someone her story?
1. The new guy

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own anything Buffy or Buffy related. Got it? Good.

"Buffy you ready? You're gonna be late for school again!" Mrs. Summers yelled up to her 16 year old daughter. Buffy moaned and rolled over in her bed throwing off the covers in the process.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." She mumbled getting up. She jumped into the shower, taking the shortest shower of her life. She slipped into a pair of baggy jeans and shrugged into her black zip up hooded sweater, pulling it over her tank top. After pulling her long blonde hair into a loose bun on the back of her head, she grabbed her book bag and hopped down the stairs.

"Come on, I made you a bagel, extra cream cheese, you can eat it in the car." Joyce ushered her out the door and into the passenger seat of the car. Buffy gobbled her bagel up and leaned back into her seat.

"Oh mom I'll be a little late today after school."

"Why is that hunny?" Joyce asked pulling up beside the school.

"It's Thursday, I have Drama club remember?"

"Oh yes, yes. OK. Do you need a ride home or anything? I might be working late at the art gallery but I'm sure Richard would be glad to give you a ride home." Buffy flinched at the sound of his name but it went unnoticed.

"That's ok, I'll walk home." She said quickly opening the car door.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Summers asked glancing at her daughter.

"Yeah mom, I'll call when I get home." She closed the car door and hurried off to school not wanting any more discussion. Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into her best friend Willow.

"Oh I'm so sorry Will. I wasn't watching where I was going." Buffy helped her red headed friend pick up all her papers and books that had fallen.

"Yo mi amigos!" Buffy looked over and saw her friend Xander rolling over to them on his skateboard.

"Hey Xander!" Willow yelled. She had the biggest crush on him.

"Watch out!" He yelled as he rolled right by them and into a bush. Buffy and Willow giggled and ran over to help him up.

"I haven't learned how to use the breaks yet." He explained as he got up and fished his skateboard out of the bushes. The girls just shook their heads and walked off towards the school.

"So do you know what part you got in the play?" Buffy asked as they sat in their usual seats in class. Willow shook her head.

"No, I was going to go see Mr. Gerard this morning but I got here a little later than I thought I would." She pulled out her books and fiddled around with her pen.

"Then I guess we'll just wait until after school."

"How are you getting home? Isn't your mom working late again?"

"Yeah she opted that Richard gave me a ride but that's the last thing I need." Buffy shuddered.

"When was the last time he know…hit you?" She whispered.

"Last week. As usual it was my fault. I got home later than I thought and didn't call." Buffy rolled up her the bottom of her shirt and showed Willow a fist sized bruise on her stomach. Willow winced, seeing it just caused her pain. Buffy put her shirt down slowly.

"Buffy, you really need to tell your mom. He can't do this to you anymore. Has he touched you recently?"

"You mean besides the daily beatings? No, he hasn't touched me like _that_ recently. But then again, he and mom haven't been home all night for almost a week. I've called his apartment and as real as the sun is, she's there. Of course I haven't called very much anymore because of certain consequences." Buffy sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Well that's at least that's a plus right?"

"I guess. Hey look whose coming." Buffy pointed to the door where Willow's boyfriend of almost a month had just walked through. He spotted them and walked over.

"Hey Willow, Buffy." Oz kissed Willow on the cheek and nodded to Buffy.

"Hey Oz. Are we still on for the Bronze this Saturday?" Buffy asked. Oz nodded.

"Yea. Can you come to my house so we can rehearse tomorrow?"

"That's affirmative." Buffy said then started doodling in her note book. Oz sat down next to Willow and they started chatting until school started.

In the middle of class there was a knock on the door. Principal Snyder walked in followed by a guy with bleach blonde hair, a dark red shirt, black pants, combat boots and a duster to top it all off. He looked kinda mean and menacing in a hot way. Buffy still had her head stuck in her note book writing lyrics, until Willow elbowed her.

"What?" Buffy looked up and saw the guy at the front of the class. She just kept staring until he looked at her and she turned away, her face turning red. Willow just stifled her laughs. Spike (they learned his name later in class) sat down behind Buffy and Willow's table.


	2. Unwanted Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own anything Buffy or Buffy related. Got it? Good. Italics are thoughts.

Buffy tried her hardest not to turn around. She was really successful until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around slowly

"Do you have a pen luv'?" He flashed her a smile and she trembled.

"Uh….pen? Yeah." She turned around and grabbed a pen out of her bag then handed it to him. She started concentrating on the assignment once again. _Why did Callie run from the institute? Am I supposed to know? I mean geez its not like I'm in her head. _Buffy felt a small chill on her back interrupting her from her thoughts. She glanced back and saw Spike grinning like the Cheshire cat. She just turned back around and continued to ignore the many tickles up her back. _What the hell is he doing? Not that I'm not flattered that he noticed me, but I need to do my work!_ Buffy started getting a little annoyed. She was trying to stifle her giggles, but unsuccessfully.

"Is there a problem Ms. Summers?" The teacher asked after Buffy laughed really loud. She shook her head and sunk lower in her chair. A few students laughed at her which caused the blonde to sink as low as possible, her face turning bright red.

Buffy practically ran from the class when the bell rang. Willow caught her just as she was about to go into her next class.

"Hey wait up will ya?" Willow said out of breath.

"Sorry, I just needed to get out of there." Buffy said stopping outside the class.

"Will you tell me why you started laughing?"

"Spike was poking me and it tickled. He just wouldn't stop!" Willow started laughing at the frustrated Buffy.

"And…?" Willow pushed on.

"And I actually enjoyed the attention but he got me in trouble! A part of me wants to slap him, and another part of me wants him to do it again."

"Buffy has a crush!"

"Buffy has a what now?" Xander asked coming up behind Willow.

"A crush on the new guy Spike." Willow answered.

"Ahh and is this Spike in our classes?" Buffy nodded and sighed.

"Willow can you please switch seats with me? The only empty chair is beside me."

"Oh no you are not sticking me next to him. Besides I need to sit in my seat so Xander can throw things at Xander when he falls asleep." Xander nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but hopefully I won't have to sit near him in every class."

Buffy has a lot of bad luck. Spike ended up next to her, behind her or near her in ever class. And to make things even more amusing, he was also in her drama club.

**Ok that's all for now, I need to go get ready and head off for a friends house. Finally going somewhere this vacation! I'll update more later. Don't forget to R R!**


	3. chpt 3: Drama Class

**Disclaimer: To keep it short, I do not own anything Buffy.**

Chpt. 3: Drama Class

"Willow you have the part of Lalaine and Buffy you have the part of Christine. So if you're all ready, let's go through the play." Mr. Gerard finished of the characters. Everyone got into a circle and sat on the floor of the stage. Let's start on page five where the play begins. Lalaine please start for us?"

"Christine toss me the book will you?" Willow said in a low voice. Willow hated acting in front of people but she had read the script already and knew all her lines were with Buffy and she had very few lines. Willow thought back to freshman year and the talent show disaster. _Thank god I can actually stand in front of an audience now._

"Here you go. So what do you think about the new girl? Is she a freak or what?" "Christine" answered. Before "Lalaine" could answer, someone walked in from behind the curtains, making Sarah, a girl in the club, scream. The others just laughed. Spike stepped out and smiled.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to make you scream 'luv. I couldn't find the place so I'm a little late. So what are we doing?" He sat down across from Buffy and Willow.

"We are reading the script that our very own Sarah wrote. I have already handed out parts but you can be an understudy for our main male lead. One of the nights, Billy won't be able to make it so this is great. Your part is Andrew Wilkins, just follow along." Mr. Gerard handed Spike a script. Spike flipped to the page and read along. Soon they finished it and most of the club left, leaving Willow, Spike, Buffy, Xander, Sarah and Billy.

"I would really like whoever is left to help me paint the scenery or whatever you can before you leave, we still have an hour." Mr. Gerard said to the remaining cast. Buffy and Willow grabbed a bucket of green paint and began the trees while Xander went off with Billy. Spike walked over to Sarah and helped her paint the windows drawn on large pieces of wood.

"Um…Buffy?" Willow said painting a large part of the top of the tree.

"Yea Will?" Buffy answered.

"Don't you have a kissing scene with the character Andrew?"

Oh no…I do. I can't kiss Spike!" She freaked.

"What about Billy?"

"Oh I can kiss him no problem. He's only the cutest guy in our school. Not to mention he's a junior and I usually fall for older guys." Buffy glanced over at Billy who was fooling around with Xander.

"You've had a crush on him since last year Buffy; just go ask him out already." Willow said.

"I know Will, I just can't. I've always been kind of shy around guys I like." Buffy sighed. They continued talking about while Spike asked Sarah about Buffy.

"What do you know about that girl Buffy?" He asked slowly painting the side of the window. Sarah looked at him for a second before returning to her painting.

"Well she moved here last year. She's an only child, her mom is dating. She hangs out with Willow and Xander a lot, and sometimes she performs with some friends at the Bronze."

"What is the Bronze?"

"It's the only worthy club to hang out around here. You should go tonight. I think she's got a gig tonight." Sarah said glancing at Spike.

"I guess I can check it out." He replied nonchalantly. He finished up on his side of the window and walked off to clean off his brush.

Meanwhile Xander and Billy were talking about Buffy also.

"So do you think Buffy will say yes if I ask her to go to a party with me next week?" Billy asked not looking at Xander. Xander stopped painting and looked at Billy.

"Um…I think she'd say yes." He said surprised. _Woah did Billy just ask if Buffy, who's had a crush on him since last year, would say yes to a date with him?_

"Awesome, I'll go ask her now." Billy put his paintbrush down and walked toward Buffy.

"Buffy not to be all blah, but look whose coming over here right now." Willow stage whispered to Buffy. Buffy looked over to see Billy walking toward them. She quickly turned around and pretended not to see him.

"Uh, Buffy?" Billy stood right below Buffy on the ladder.

"Yea?" Buffy got down.

"Do you want to go to a party with me next weekend?"

"Sure."

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at eight." And with that he walked away. Buffy just looked at Willow and Willow looked at Buffy.

"Oh my god Billy just asked you out!" Willow said trying to contain her excitement.

"Oh my god Billy just asked me out! Buffy said blushing and trying not to scream. They quickly finished up the painting and grabbed their stuff saying bye to Xander and Sarah before rushing out the door.

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening!" Buffy screamed as soon as they got outside. They were jumping around like seven year olds at Chuckie Cheese.

"You must be the luckiest girl in the world Buffy." Willow said breathlessly.

"Oh please Wills. You're dating a member of Dingoes Ate My Baby! That is so awesome. Oh no." Buffy stopped jumping around and yelling.

"What is it?" Willow asked worried.

"What am I going to wear?" Buffy looked lost. Willow started laughing.

"Buffy we'll go to the mall ok?"

"Ok but you have to come to this party with me. You could bring Oz and we could like double date or something." Willow nodded.

"Ok I'll talk to Oz." Buffy glanced at her watch.

"Oh crap! I've got to get home. I'm late already!" Buffy gave her best friend a quick hug and ran toward her house. On her way down on of the streets it started raining. _Great like I needed this too. _Buffy thought aggravated. A car pulled up beside her and Spike poked his head out.

"Need a ride 'luv?" He asked. She looked over and saw Spike leaning out the window trying to get her in.

"I guess." She said. She got in the passenger side.

"Where are you headed pet?" He asked pulling away from the curb.

"Revello Drive. Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem 'luv."


	4. chpt 4: Another Fight

**Disclaimer: To keep it short, I do not own anything Buffy.**

Chpt. 4: Another Fight

Spike drove Buffy home in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Spike glanced at Buffy who was looking out window watching as the rain drops hit the window.

"So, Sunnydale an alright place?" Spike asked to kill the silence. Buffy looked over at him.

"Yeah it's alright. It's not L.A. or anything and the only worthy places to be here are the Bronze and the mall. Other then that it can get pretty boring."

"I see and will you be at the Bronze tonight?" Spike asked trying to be subtle.

"Yea you should come, it'll be fun." She smiled not getting his hint.

"I guess I could check it out." They just pulled up to Buffy's house.

"Well you're home."

"Well I'm home. Thank you again. You sure know who to rescue a damsel in distress huh?" Spike laughed a little.

"Yea I guess so. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Bye." Buffy got out of the car and Spike watched her run up the concrete path up on to her porch and in the front door. Pulling away he smiled. _She is so gorgeous, even when she's all wet. Calm down Spike, she probably doesn't even like you like that. Well there's one way to find out._

Just inside the door Buffy stopped and put her bag down smiling. _Oh he is so cute and such a gentleman. I wonder if he was hinting that he wanted me at the Bronze. Oh well I'll just have to find out, won't I? _Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by a male voice from the kitchen.

"Buffy is that you?" Buffy's heart stopped and her breath caught in her chest as she heard footsteps. _Oh no._

Richard stepped out from the kitchen and saw Buffy soaking wet leaning against the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

"I was at school. I…I had drama club today. I told mom." Buffy managed to get out. Richard slapped her across the face.

"Did I ask if you told your mom? No I didn't. Why are you late missy?" He stepped forward and she pushed her self as far against the door she could.

"I lost track of time. I was helping with the set." She trembled knowing what was coming. Sure enough Richard's fist swung and connected to her cheek bruising it. Buffy fell to the ground holding her face fighting back tears.

"Go to your goddamn room and don't come out until your mom gets home." He yelled. Buffy grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and locked it then threw herself onto her bed crying. She soon fell asleep and woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. _What the hell? Ugh mom must have come home and set it for me. Oh yay, school. _Buffy got out of bed, got in the shower and then got changed; she quickly put her hair in two braids and put some make up on to cover the bruise left by her right eye but soon gave up. She went downstairs and saw her mom sipping coffee by the kitchen table.

"Hey honey. Good morning. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'll just grab a granola bar before we leave." Buffy put her bag down and sat in a near by chair.

"What happen to your eye?" Buffy's hand went up to where she had gotten hit.

"Oh…um I as working on the set yesterday and I tripped carrying some stuff. I guess it really got me huh?" Buffy quickly lied.

"Baby you got to be more careful. Come on it's almost time for school." Joyce walked out the front door with Buffy in tow. Buffy walked into class and sat down keeping her head low.

**Ok all done for now. Wonder how her friends will react to seeing Buffy with a shiner? Hmm. Well you'll just have to review won't ya?**


	5. chpt5: Fist Sized Bruises

**Disclaimer: To keep it short, I do not own anything Buffy.**

Chpt 5: Fist Sized Bruises

Buffy ran into class with her head down and waited for class to start. Willow walked in and sat next to Buffy.

"Hey where were you last night? We were looking for you." Willow said putting her book bag down. Buffy lifted her head and gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry Wills, I fell asleep."

"And when you fall asleep, you wake up with bruises? Did your mom see it?"

"Yea but I told her I dropped some stuff yesterday. I can't tell her what happened Will. Do you know what could happen to me?" Buffy put her head down a little so her best friend wouldn't see her eyes welling up with tears.

"You can't let him keep hitting you Buff. It's not fair to you."

"When is life fair?"

"Never really I guess but still you need to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?" A voice asked on the other side of Buffy. The two girls saw Spike sitting down giving Buffy a warm smile.

"Um…why I was late yesterday."

"And I thought it had to do with your eye." He tipped Buffy's head up a little to see it and she pulled back.

"Nothing happened. I just fell that's all."

"Buffy, I know when bruises are caused by fists and that certainly looks like one."

"Why is it your business?" She snapped trying to hide her fear. _How could he know! _Her mind was racing.

"I guess not love. Just a concerned person. If you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me." He sat back in her seat and sighed. Before Buffy could apologize class started.

At lunch everyone just sat by the oak tree in the school yard. During second period she told Xander the same excuse she told her mom. Seeing Spike she excused herself from her friends.

"Spike!" She called to him and he slowed down.

"What is it love?" He asked when she finally reached him.

"I um…just wanted to apologize for snapping at you this morning. I just don't like when people tell me things like that. Sorry I overreacted."

"It's fine love. It is from a fist isn't it?" He asked tipping her head again to see it. This time she didn't pull away.

"Uh…" _What am I going to say?_

"Don't worry pet I won't tell anyone. Who was it step dad?" Buffy slowly nodded her head keeping her head down and blinking back tears.

"You should consider saying something to someone. I won't say anything for now but if I see another bruise I will ok? I'll be with you if you need someone." He pulled her into a hug and she stood not knowing what to do so she slowly wrapped her arms around him. _Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't be getting close or involved in anything like this._

"Hey Buffy!" Buffy pulled away from Spike to see Billy jogging over with a smile plastered on.

"Hey Billy." Buffy let go of Spike and accepted the kiss on the cheek from Billy.

"Hey I didn't see you at the Bronze last night. You ok?"

"Oh yea I uh… fell asleep. Sorry about that."

"That's ok are we still on for tonight?"

"Yea definitely." She said enthusiastically.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight. Bye!" Billy jogged back to the direction her came from. Buffy looked over to where Spike was and saw him stalking off away from where she stood. She sighed and started walking off to the place Willow and Xander were waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" Willow asked as they walked back to class.

"He knows."

"Knows about bruises and step dad? You told him?"

"No he figured it out. He knew right away, remember in first period?"

"Yeah I remember that. Don't forget today we have to find you an outfit for the party tonight."

"Right I completely forgot. Willow you are such a great friend. Your coming to it right?"

"Yea Oz wanted to take me before I even told him about it."

"Great, so right after school we'll go to the mall. I can't wait for tonight. Nothing can go wrong."

**Sorry for not writing for a few days. I've been busy with school and soon I have MCAS so things will be even more slow. I apologize to anyone that's been waiting. Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon.**


	6. chpt 6: The Not So Great Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, the characters or anything Joss does. I'm just borrowing the characters for my story.**

Chpt.6: The Not So Great Party

Buffy and Billy walked into the huge house owned by some college friend of Billy's brother. The party spilled out into the backyard and right into the pool. There were beer bottles, plastic cups and soda cans every where. Buffy stepped around people dancing, or for what passed as dancing, hand in hand with Billy looking for someone, anyone, she knew.

"I'm going to go get us drinks ok?" Billy asked and Buffy nodded as he let her go and walked off. She looked around helplessly for someone to talk to or even stand near.

"Buffy!" She turned around and saw Willow and Oz walking toward her.

"Hey what's up?" Buffy asked when they got near enough to hear each other.

"Nothing just got here. Where's Billy?" Willow asked looking around.

"He went to get us some drinks."

"Ah oh here he is." Billy walked up behind Buffy and handed her a red plastic cup. She took a sip from it and recoiled.

"What is this?" She asked looking into the cup.

"Rum and Coke."

"Oh." Not wanting to seem babyish she took another sip. Once everything in the cup gone Billy took the cup and set it down a near by table. Buffy felt like she was going to throw up.

"Come on lets dance." Billy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor. He pulled her into him and moved to the music. Buffy tried to pull away a little but he kept her close. She gave in and danced with him. His hands roamed her body as she grinded into him. The next thing she knew, she had finished off another drink and was being led upstairs and into a bedroom. Before she could make any sound of protest, Billy was on top of her trying to what should have been kissing but instead was just drunk slobber. She attempted to move and push him off of her but he was too heavy. He started pulling up her skirt and she tried to pull it down.

"Billy please stop." His shirt landed on the floor followed by hers.

"Aw come on baby. It won't hurt." He put his mouth over hers again and started pulling off his pants. She started crying and protesting. Suddenly Billy's weight was gone and Buffy could breathe. When she looked up she saw Spike holding Billy up by his neck. He looked over at Buffy and back at Billy.

"You touch her again, and I'll kill you." With that he threw Billy out the door. He picked up Buffy's shirt and handed it to her then turned around so she could put it back on. He then felt a hand on his and turned around to a crying Buffy. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, I was so scared." Buffy pulled away.

"He shouldn't have done anything like that." Spike replied and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"He just got on top of me and wouldn't stop. I asked him to and he wouldn't and I couldn't do anything." Buffy started shaking and slurring. Spike knew she had a little too much to drink.

"It's ok, everything is ok now." Buffy started swaying.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He hand flew to her mouth.

"Ok, ok. Come on." After Buffy emptied the contents of her stomach he led her downstairs and to Willow.

"Hey Red can you take Buffy home. No not home, your house or something. Billy gave her a lot of alcohol and tried some stuff on her and she's in no condition to go home."

"Yeah no problem."

"Come on I'll drive you." Oz offered. They got Buffy and Willow into the back of the van and Spike thanked Oz as they drove off.

**Damn and Billy seemed nice too! Oh well, now Spike can make his move. I couldn't get any updates for a while because my computer died. So I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
